The terminology in this document is in line with the terms used in DSB 41.6 (DSB=the Norwegian Directorate for Civil Protection) “Protection against accidents in industrial work space, . . . ”. The term “walkway” denotes any place in which persons walk or stay and in which it is relevant to use an elongated support board. This includes gangways, stairways, landings, floors, platforms or decks.
In some situations, it is necessary to arrange lighting at walkways. A non-limiting example is external gangways in industrial facilities in which other lighting does not provide sufficient illumination to safeguard traffic or work on or from the walkway. Another example may be external stairways on buildings.
It is known to arrange individual brackets for lighting fixtures on or at railings to fix necessary lighting. It is also known to arrange cable racks on a railing or wall near the support board.
Individual brackets for lighting fixtures constitute a considerable extra cost in this connection and may also be aesthetically unfortunate.